


Love Bites

by Sweetymomo



Series: Solangelo Werewolf Short Fics [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Protective Nico, Protective Will Solace, Werewolf Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetymomo/pseuds/Sweetymomo
Summary: Nico di Angelo and his family are werewolf hunters living extremely abnormal lives. He loves every second of the chaos, and wouldn't have it any other way. But, he is soon going to find out really how downhill his life can get.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Werewolf Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Love Bites

Nico di Angelo's family had been in the small town of Heartsville for generations. They had protected werewolves and killed werewolves, loved werewolves, hated werewolves. As far as Nico was concerned, he killed werewolves who needed killing and left the ones that were only reducing the deer and cow population alone.

Nico may have seemed like he disliked werewolves, but the truth was he was best friends with many. Including a couple who had proclaimed him as their little brother. His best friend, Will solace, was a werewolf. 

His life was chaotically un-normal. And he enjoyed every bit of it, even the insane parts. He enjoyed waking up every morning to his werewolf step mom and his werewolf best friend waiting for him on his porch. Nico couldn't think of a better life than his. He just didn't know how crazy things could get.

Nico di Angelo woke up in a cold sweat, shooting up out of his bed and gasping for air. He had half of a mind to grab his silver knife out of under his pillow, scanning his bedroom. But there was nothing. Then, he realized Will wasn't there. He slapped the spot next to him, feeling nothing but the bounce from his matress.

Will had spent the night, like most of the time. They had been best friends since they were middle schoolers, Nico found out Will was a werewolf in the beginning of highschool. The secret didn't change their relationship much, even though Nico actively hunted werewolves with his dad and sister.

Nico threw his legs over the bed, knife in hand. He walked over Will's bag and shoes, ears pricked for any noises that suggested someone was in trouble. It was strange. the house was dead silent. The floorboards creaked with every step he took. Nico reached for his doorknob, holding his breath.

A ear splitting howl pierced through the silence, chilling Nico's blood and making him stand still as a statue. 

Nico threw open his door after pulling himself together, not being able to hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears.  
That was Will, that was Will, he's in trouble.  
He thought as he rushed down the stairs. Persephone and Hades were already in the living room, looking tense, Hades held Persephone's shoulder as she twitched like a dog ready to lunge.

"What's going on? Have you guys seen Will?" Nico asked, his nerves not letting him lessen his hold on his knife.

Persephone's gaze was fixated on the door. Unblinking and unmoving.  
"We don't know. Persephone has been up ever since he left,-"  
"Let go." Persephone said. Her voice held emotion and was devoid of it at the same time. Hades lifted his hand from her shoulder, causing her to fly out of the door.

Nico followed, his dad closely behind him. He raised his knife as the night air nipped at his flesh, his eyes darting to every inch of the trees that surrounded his house. Persephone was no where in sight, the remains of her night shirt and shoes scattered around the yard.  
"She must've sensed something and changed." Hades said, gripping his own knife and looking nervous.

There was rustling in the trees, making Nico's head swing that way, but not even the moonlight could iluminate the darkness of the woods. But, Nico could see one thing for sure.

Three glowing eyes.

He and his father stood there, both tense and glaring at the eyes as they got closer. Then, they disappeared and was replaced by three human figures carrying something. As the three people got closer, Nico could finally make out who they were.

"It's Jason and Reyna…and Percy." He squinted. "Carrying.." he paused, his fears coming to reality. He rushed forward, dropping his knife in the grass next to him. Hades called for him, but he didn't listen.

The trees drew nearer and Nico could confirm they were carrying Will. At first, he wanted to find the nearest 5 foot stick and throw it at his friends heads, but saw their grave faces and thought against it. Nico must've looked angry because Jason spoke up, wincing as he talked.  
"Listen, before you kill us just know I'm in a lot of pain, and Will is very heavy." 

Nico was going to ask why couldn't Percy or Reyna help him, but it was clear why. Jason was the least hurt out of them. Their chests and faces were marred with gashes and scratches. Reyna had a large purple bruise on her side, which she was nursing with her hand.

He didn't reply, just moving beside Jason and helping him carry Will towards the house.  
"What happened?" Nico asked, shouldering most of Will's weight. Jason refused to look anywhere but straight ahead, his jaw set.

"I..I called them because of a threat in the woods. The werewolves, Nico. I didn't realize they were already on us. I couldn't even smell them.." Jason's lip trembled. "We lost some good people. I'll have to go back after I drop Will off."

"You need rest, Jason." Nico said, glaring at his friend. "Or at least stitches for those wounds before you tread hell through these woods."

Jason sighed, giving Nico a small smile.  
"You sound like Will. His country talk is getting to you." 

Nico's cheeks flushed and he rolled his eyes, grumbling and ignoring Jason's weak laugh.  
"Just..let me clean your wounds before you go. After I help Percy and Reyna, we'll come looking for you." Nico said.

Jason nodded, not arguing. When they got closer to the house, Hades stepped in on Jason's behalf of carrying Will with Nico. The three teens stepped inside and promptly collapsed on the kitchen chairs, all either groaning or sighing.  
Nico and Hades set Will on the couch. flipping the light on, Nico held Will's face in his hands and examined him.

He had deep purple bruises etched around his neck, a gash slicing down his forehead. Fresh blood and dried blood alike on his cheeks and chest. Nico wanted to take care of Will first, but knew he had to take care of Jason before the others. 

Nico quickly walked over to their storage closet and retrieved mutiple first aid kits and fresh shirts. He tossed the kits on to the table and the shirts, wetting a rag and placing a chair next to Jason.  
"So, you guys gonna tell me what happened?" 

"I called the pack into the woods.. I didn't want to so late, but there were other wolf tracks in our territory. I just.." Jason winced, his blue eyes holding pain in them. "I had a bad feeling that they were..those wolves."

Nico knew exactly who Jason was talking about. He had even hunted some down and killed them. In their small town, there were two packs. Jason's pack and another pack. A evil, murdering bunch with no sympathy for humans or werewolves that liked humans. They saw them as weak and cowardice, not being able to protect themselves.

"Me and Percy were already together hunting when he heard Jason. Will met us halfway there. We were the first to get there, and the first to get ambushed." Reyna said, wincing as Hades gently pushed ice onto her presumably broken ribs.

After cleaning most of the blood off Jason, he began stitching. Will and Persephone were the two that taught him, believing he should know how to do basic wound care and stitching if he was going to be around a bunch of werewolves.

"They were in the trees, Nico. What kind of werewolves hide in trees?" Jason grit his teeth as Nico cut the thread, moving on to another wound on his bicep. "And they call us weak." 

Percy laughed bitterly, taking a sip of water and glaring at the floor.  
"You'd think they'd lay off once Kronos and Gaea were killed. They just keep coming back, dude. Like a plague."

Jason nodded while trying to be still for Nico, his eyes wondering over to the shirt on the table.  
"A Superman shirt? Really?" He grinned.

Nico gave Jason a small smile, pushing Vaseline into a couple of small cuts on his cheek. Jason's friends, including Nico would always joke around with Jason, describing his body as "Dorito shaped" and how he resembled Superman.  
"I get my kicks where I can." He glanced over to Reyna, his eyes gleaming. "I'm all out of Wonder Woman shirts, Reyna. You tore all those up."

Reyna frowned, as if that was the biggest disappointment of the day.  
"Figures." 

Nico got up, kicking his chair towards Percy.  
"Alright. Go ahead and go, after I fix these two up I…" Nico glanced over to Will, his words failing. "I might come with you guys as backup."

Jason looked at Will then nodded, throwing his Superman shirt on.  
"I understand. But I'd be nice to have you out there. You're strong Nico, and only the gods know we need everyone at times like these." Then, he was gone. Walking out the door and running agilely into the woods.

Hades and Nico hurriedly patched Reyna and Percy up. Together, the two werewolves were taken care of in no time and Nico was sauntering over to Will.  
"So what's the deal with you two?" Percy said with a mouthfull of food, obnoxiously chewing on the apple Hades had given him. 

If Nico had a answer, he wouldn't give it to Percy anyway. Will had been his best friend since middle school, wasn't it normal to feel so protective of him? He didn't want him getting hurt, especially if Nico wasn't there to back him up.  
While Nico was washing away the dried blood on Will's forehead, he stirred. But only for a moment. 

Will's wounds seemed to be all large with no small scraps or cuts. Nico had a hard time stitching them since Will was practically tossing and turning on the couch. Nico almost felt like stabbing his best friend with the needle in fustration. But, he got through it eventually.

"Alright, we're gonna head out." Reyna said, standing and stretching. "Thank you both for helping us. You shouldn't get into what's happening, despite what Jason says."

Nico smiled thinly, looking up from a particularly nasty wound on Will's abdomen.  
"Reyna, We live in the middle of the woods basically seeking trouble. I'll be fine." 

Reyna frowned and walked over to kiss Nico's head, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Just.. Don't get in to deep."  
"I've killed over twenty werewolves. I'm already in too deep."  
She squeezed him, her eyebrows knit. Nonetheless she let go and followed Percy out of the door, who yelled,  
"Thanks Neeks! Stay safe!" And bounded to the woods with Reyna on his trail.

Hades slumped against on of the kitchen chairs, gazing out of the kitchen window as the sun started to rise.  
"She'll be fine, Dad." Nico said, sensing his father's worry for his wife.  
"Hazel.." Hades started, rubbing his forearm.

"She's with Frank. Ever know Frank not to protect her?" Nico asked, smiling slightly. If it was anyone else, he'd be extremely worried for his sister. But Frank had proved to be trustworthy. Plus, he played mythomagic with Nico so he gave him the thumbs up to date his sister. "Hazel is pretty scary on her own anyway." 

Hades didn't respond. He just stared blankly as the vibrant colors of the sunrise spilled over the window and onto the white kitchen floor. 

Nico was nervous when his father got like that. Silent and thoughtful. He never could predict what he was going to say or do next. 

After a couple of minutes, Nico was done treating Will and threw a blanket over him, seating himself at the corner of the couch and crossing his arms. He would take a quick rest and that's it. A 30 minute nap at the most. As his dead drooped and his eyes started to flutter close, the door flung open, hitting the wall. 

Not only did Nico jump up, gasping in shock and blinking several times, but so did Will. He threw the blanket off his midsection, his fists clenched tight. Will sat up fast, wincing and groaning then falling back.

Nico looked over at the door, seeing Persephone walk smoothly into the house and receive a short hug from Hades. She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek, pulling back and looking over at Nico. Her curly brown hair was in a tangle of knots, looking wild.

"Jason told me to tell you to stay here with Will. The situation is under control." She glanced to Will, "that goes for you too. No more running off." 

Will nodded, still blinking and rubbing his eyes. He tried to sit up again, but failed. Nico reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the glass of water he had set there, handing it to Will.  
"For a doctor who tells me not to sit up while hurt, you sure do it a lot." 

Will raised his head slightly to drink the water, closing his eyes and setting it back on the table.  
"What can I say? I'm a hypocrite." Will said, even though drinking the water beforehand, his voice was like sandpaper. Will ran his fingers over the stitches, frowning slightly. 

"You did great. Guess knocking some basic training into you did some good."  
"Some good? Dude, I just patched up three werewolves without getting my throat ripped out. I think I did PRETTY good." Nico joked, grinning as Will rolled his eyes.

"So I'm guessing that means they're fine? Did they tell you what happened?" Will asked.  
Nico shrugged, throwing his feet over onto the couch and sitting with his legs crossed.  
"They told me you guys got ambushed by the other pack. That they were hiding in the trees waiting for you all." 

Will nodded, sitting up and successfully doing so. He sat back on to the armrest, his mouth twitching in discomfort.  
"It was a slaughter. We were lucky to make it out alive. They've got stronger then us again." Will licked his lips, avoiding Nico's gaze. "Nico. I don't want you to get hurt. You and your family should stay out of our problem this time."

Nico's gaze turned into a glare, his eyebrows knitting.  
"You guys are my family. If you and Reyna think I'm just going to let you all fight a war with those son of bitches without helping.." Nico paused, looking over to Hades and Persephone, who were whispering to each other. When the couple saw Nico staring, they quickly got up and trotted up the stairs.  
"If you don't want me to get hurt, don't you think I don't want you to get hurt?" 

Will sighed and threw his head back to look at the high ceiling, probably counting the amount of bullet holes that stuck out. The house that Nico lived in had been passed down from generations of werewolf hunters. He suspected Will wouldn't be surprised if he found a secret room somewhere.

"You're so stubborn. No wonder why no werewolf has killed you yet. You're too spiteful to die."

Nico laughed, tossing a pillow at Will's head, who dodged it and smiled.  
"You'd miss me too much anyway."  
"Can't deny that one. Who'd beat my ass when I eat all of the buffalo wings left over in the fridge?"

Will's smile faded as he looked back into the kitchen, his eyes stopping on a vase filled with hycaniths and anemone, all having two colors etched in the petals. Persephone was a master at crossbreeding colors into flowers, causing her little flower shop to be the most popular in the state of North Carolina.

"When are we going to stop?" Will asked, his voice soft and almost hurt sounding.  
"What?"  
"Stop whatever this is. I could give you a thousand reasons to stay away, but you would still come and help us. Help me."  
Will reached for Nico's hand, grabbing it and caressing Nico's knuckles with his thumb.  
"Best friends don't do what we're doing."

Nico swallowed, looking at Will's hand over his and then realizing he was right. Nico had put life and limb in danger to protect him, and Will had done the same. There had been too many close calls. Too many heart wrenching moments where Nico believed Will was going to die.

Of course, afterwards Nico wouldn't talk about it. He'd continue on, thank whoever that Will was alive, and not speak about his emotions, or the fact he was terrified of losing him.

"I.. You know I wouldn't be able to leave any if you behind. Especially you." Nico bit his lip, looking anywhere but Will. Why couldn't he bring this up when Nico wasn't running on 4 hours of sleep and the adrenaline of stitching up his slashed up friends? "I don't want to lose you. Any of you."

Will was silent. He reached up and touched Nico's cheek tenderly. Normally, Nico would slap it away then they'd get into some type of wrestling war, but he allowed it.  
"Let's go to sleep. We're tired and I'm ground beef. Jason will come and get us if he needs us." Will said, retracting his hand. He grinned, as if getting a good idea. "Let's cuddle."

"What." Nico deadpanned, not even as a question. 

"Come on. Now that you've confessed that 'you're afraid of losing' me, it's time for emotional cuddling!" He said this way to happily, the morning sun spilling over his face and almost giving his dimple a shadow.

"Your shirtless and you have dried blood on your cuts. Why would I want to cuddle you?" 

"Because, you loooove me. Please?" Will gave his best puppy dog look, which, was very effective because he was in fact, a dog.  
Nico caved in and let Will drag him down on to the couch, trying to be the little spoon and failing.  
"I'm the little spoon." Will grumbled, wrapping Nico's arms around him.  
"You're almost a foot taller than me, Will." But again, Nico complied. 

Nico dug his nose into Will's neck, sighing at the warmth of Will's back. He smelled like dirt and fur, and dried blood. And maybe, like all things in his life, it was strange, but Nico loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> YALL THIS TOOK ME SO LONG.  
> I have no idea if I'm going to make this a series (probably not, I'm very bad at long term fanfiction relationships) but I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
